In recent years portable telephones with camera have been in wide use. For example, a portable telephone with camera shown in FIG. 9 comprises an upper half case 20 and lower half case 30 which are connected by a hinge mechanism 104 to provide a foldable portable telephone. An auxiliary display 101 and a camera window 102 are disposed on an outer surface of the upper half case 20. A CCD camera (not shown) is provided in the rear of the camera window 102. Furthermore, arranged in a side portion of the camera window 102 on an outer surface of the upper half case 20 is a mirror member 103 for projecting the user's self image thereon to thereby adjust the direction of the camera when the user is to photograph the user's self image.
However, the conventional portable telephone with camera has the problem that when a picture is taken with the CCD camera in the dim light, natural light does not provide sufficient brightness to make the taken image unclear. An auxiliary light source is arranged on the portable telephone with camera for making up for the brightness in photographing.
The portable telephones have become increasingly made compact. When the CCD camera and the auxiliary light source are arranged on such a compact portable telephone, the CCD camera and the auxiliary light source need to be mounted in the close proximity. Accordingly it is necessary to use a common optical cover for covering both the CCD camera and the auxiliary light source or to provide an optical cover for covering the CCD camera and an optical cover for covering the auxiliary light source which are in contact with one another. In this case light emanating from the auxiliary light source in part is reflected in the optical cover to impinge on the CCD camera, causing halation. Consequently there rises the problem of degradation of picture quality of an image photographed with the CCD camera due to the halation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone with camera wherein the degradation of picture quality is prevented when a camera and an auxiliary light source are arranged close to each other.